


Megane Habit

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time I <i>ever</i> listen to directions from that demon elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megane Habit

**Author's Note:**

> [iron_tennis](http://iron-tennis.livejournal.com/) week 5 - silver vs platinum

“This is the last time I _ever_ listen to directions from that demon elf.” 

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, lenses flashing in the late afternoon sun. The _very_ late afternoon sun. “You really should have known better. Kirihara does have a penchant for not always being where he should.” 

“I was _hoping_ ,” Niou paused to take a deep breath, “that since he sounded like he knew where he was going for once that we’d at least end up somewhere familiar, but no.” He squinted at his companion. “Wait just a damn minute. You haven’t tried to make me stop and ask directions yet. You know exactly where we are, don’t you? Bastard.” 

“Would you have listened to me had I said something? No,” Yagyuu answered his own question, cutting Niou off mid-word. “Besides, you should know where we are. We’ve been here before,” he added as they rounded the corner. 

“What? No we have— oh _really_?” Yagyuu caught himself just before running into Niou’s back, walking behind him typically being safer during one of his rants in which he tended to talk with his hands all over the place. A passing girl in a somewhat familiar uniform glanced at the pair, cocking her head haughtily and strolling off when Niou winked at her before turning his attention back to the sign on the gate entrance. “Hyoutei Gakuen, hmm?” 

Lesser mortals would have cowered in fear at the smirk of malicious glee that played across his face; Yagyuu simply observed, smiling to himself. _This might actually turn out to be a more interesting day than I had thought._

“I wonder if that asshole captain of theirs is here. He wouldn’t last a minute against either of us.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, it is rather rude to call another captain ‘asshole’.” 

Niou answered with a snort. “Fine. Diva? Self-absorbed twit? Arrogant pretty-boy? That better?” 

“Ah, so you think he’s pretty then?” Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. 

“Well I’m not blind. But no,” what could almost be described as a shudder ran down Niou’s back. “Besides, you already know I have a thing for glasses,” he said as he flicked a fingertip down the temple of Yagyuu’s glasses, then turned past Hyoutei’s tennis courts in the direction of the clubhouse. 

“I’ll be sure to let Oshitari know.” Niou rolled his eyes and Yagyuu laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/11304.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/6264.html)  
> 


End file.
